Unfortianate
by Gingerkit
Summary: The day after the cell games, a young saiyon, named Kayla, is kidnapped. Follow Gohan, Piccolo, Goku and Vegeta to save Kayla. Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

Hi This is my second fanfic and whoever is reading this MUST Reveiw and Read my other story, The Ginger Scourge!

I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT.

Summery~Soon after Cell died a girl named Kayla is kidnapped by Cell, to find out he actually survived and Kayla is a Saiyon?

Read and reveiw.

We heard on the news that Hercule had defeated Cell, I didnt beleive it, maybe the Delivery boy had defeated him instead.

"Kayla, its time to get on the bus" my freind, Jade said "ok, Jade save me a seat" I said as Jade got on the bus before me.

"Yay!, were here!" I said excitedly before getting off the bus 'I can't beleive they took us to Fairhaven beach' I thought before looking around.

I went up to the picnic tables, they were already taken 'I don't care I'll just go swimming' I thought before running down to the beach.

I jumped in the water, the water in my ears so I could'nt hear but I thought I heard my freind, Jade yell "Kayla, watch out!".

I want Reveiws

I wont post a chapter until I get one.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own dbz, db, or dbgt.

Reveiw!

Last time on Unfortionate:

Kayla, her freind, Jade, and her class went to Fairhaven Beach, meanwhile Kayla and Jade went swimming but Kayla was kidnapped by a foe no other than... You'll figure it out.

"Kayla, Watch out!" I heard Jade yell before I felt strong hands pull me out of the water and into the air, I heard the screams and yells from below, "Oh my god poor girl""Someones got to save her!".

I looked up and screamed, the thing was a green BUG! "Who are you and what do you want with me!" the 'thing' lauphed and then said "Oh, where are my manners, I'm Cell, The most powerful being in the un-" "Most powerful being in the univerce hah I thought you were dead" I said, he growled "I will not tell you what I want with you but I want Revenge!" he yelled.

Gohans Pov

"Piccolo is'nt that Cells power?" I asked Piccolo "Yes!" we blasted off torwards the strong foes power signature.

Kaylas Pov

"Good night" Cell said before a red light appeared in his hand "GALLICK GUN!" he yelled before the read ball hit me, and everything went black.

You better reveiw or no more chapters

PRESS

THE

BUTTON

TO

REVEIW!


	3. Chapter 3

Last time on Unfortionate:

Kayla is knocked out by Cell using Veggies Galick Gun, and Gohan and Piccolo discovered Cells power signature.

Piccolos pov

"I knew he was here a moment ago""Why would he be at the beach?" I said fusterated "I don't know piccolo, maybe we should ask some people, like that girl over there thats crying" Gohan said "Thats a good Idea!" I told him.

We walked over to the girl who was crying and asked "Why're you crying" "H-he t-took h-her" "Who's her and what is your name?" I asked her "J-jade and h-he t-took m-my best freind, K-kayla" Me and Gohan looked at each other and started walking away "Wait! Will you get Kayla back" "Yes" I said to Jade.

Kayla's pov

I felt my back being smashed into a rock wall and I woke up and screamed "What is your name!" Cell yelled at me "I'm not telling you!" I told Cell "Fine then, more tortoring", Cell picked me up by my shirt and started punching me in the face "N-never" I yelled at him, he grabbed my arm and then started squeezing me, I screamed "I hear your bones begining to crack better tell me or you'll die" my leg broke and I screamed "nowone can hear you, were in a cave" Cell said before dropping me.

Whats going to happen to Kayla?

Read and Reveiw!


	4. Chapter 4

I own dbz and I am filthy rich! Just kidding I don't own dbz.

Veggie is Vegeta.

Last time on Unfortianate:

Piccolo and Gohan question Jade, Kayla's best freind, Meanwhile Kayla gets torchured by Cell.

Unnamed Guest and Dragonyahoo20, thank you for Revewing chapter three.

Veggie's pov

"What the Hell?" I said "What?" my mate, Bulma asked "I just scenced Cells power signature" "Thats bad" Bulma said "I'm going out to find Cell" "OK" Bulma said.

(With Cell)

"Why are you here?" I asked "Multiple reasons, Revenge!"Cell said "Go away you green bug!".

-Gohans Pov

I flew back to the lookout, where My dad, Krillen, Trunks, and Goten are, "Hi dad, Hi squirt" I said Happily, but I still had a uneasy feeling 'I wonder what were going to do about cell, I-' I was caught out of my thoughts "Whats wrong, Gohan" He asked "Uh... Its Cell" I told him "What about him?" He asked "He's Back" I told him "What?!""I Thought you killed Cell during the cell games!".

"Hi" We all turned around to see...

Who is it?


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait I have writers Block and I have to help my mom plan for our bday.

4 MORE DAYS TILL' MY BDAY!

I do not own DB ,DBZ, and/or DBGT!

Gohans Pov

-"Hello, Gohan" Cell said "Cell!, Why're you here?" Yamcha said "Oh, Um... lets just say it Revenge!" Cell said before forming a ki ball in his hands "KA ME HA ME HAAAA!" he yelled before shooting it at Yamcha, Choutsu, and Tien and then quickly flew off.

"NOOOO!" I yelled with tears forming in my eyes "Gohan, you need to focus, We can wish them back with the Dragonballs" Piccolo said "B-B-But they were like my family" I told him before turning to Vegeta, Goten and Trunks "Look, me and Piccolo were training and we scenced Cells power signature, at a beach, we found a girl, nam-" "Who cares what the flippin' girls name is, just get to the point!" Vegeta said "The point is, Cell kidnapped a girl, and we have to get her back!" I told them.

-Kayla's Pov

'Great, cells gone and now I can search for a way out or somthing to bound my leg in' I thought before sliding forwards and immediatly finding a stick 'Great, now I just need some string or grass , theres some!' I crawled forward and grabbed the string and stick, I held the Stick the back of my leg, then tied the string tightly around my leg before seeing Cell enter the room "What is your name!".

What will cell do to Kayla?

Will Gohan and the others find Kayla and Cell?

Find out next time on Unfortionate

One rule: You read, You Reveiw!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own db, dbz, and/or dbgt.

Last time on Unfortianate:

Cell kills Choutsu, Tien, and Yamcha and then quickly leaves, meanwhile Kayla is alone in the cave until cell comes.

Vegeta's Pov

"What do you mean Cell has a human girl and why should we care?" I asked Gohan "We should care because we have to protect the earth and ALL of its people!" Gohan said, his hair flickering golden.

Cell's Pov

'How to I get the girl to tell me her name!, I got it I'll threaton her!' I thought before I powered up and flew torwards the cave.

"Girl, what is your name!" I yelled at the girl "I'll never tell you, Stupid bug" She said "Oh, really, Tell me your name or I will kill your family!" I said "Fine, its Kayla" Kayla said.

Goku's Pov

"King Kai, you have to do somthing!" I yelled at King Kai "I'm sorry Goku, I can't" King Kai said "You have to at least try!" I yelled at him "I'm trying as much as I can!" King Kai yelled.

Kayla's Pov

'At least he's not going to kill my family and my leg is healed' I thought, "Kayla" Cell said "What do you want with me?" I cried "Oh,for one thing, Revenge" Cell said, then a voice came from the shadows "Revenge on who?" the mysterious person asked I screamed he's looks just like cell!.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Db, Dbz, and/or Dbgt, I only own Kayla

Last time on Unfortionate:

Gohan argues with Vegeta(as normal), Cell threatons Kayla that if she does'nt tell him her name he'll kill her family, Goku argues with King Kai and Piccolo finds Cell and Kayla in the cave!

Piccolo's Pov

'What cave?' I thought, there were thousands of caves in the mountains, I suddenly scenced Cell's power signature 'thats your mistake, always rememberto mask your power signature' I thought and then I flew torwards Cells power signature.

I walked in the cave and masked my power signature, I heard Cell yell "Girl, Tell me your name!" "I'll never tell you, Stupid bug" The girl said angrily 'Wow, She's a human but she's got a saiyon's additude' I thought "Oh, Really, Tell me your name or I will kill your family" He yelled "Fine, its Kayla" Kayla said 'Oh, thats her name' I thought "What do you want with me!" Kayla cried "Oh, for one thing, Revenge" Cell said, "Revenge on who?!" I said from the shadows "Who are you?, Whats your name?!" Cell asked "I'm not telling you" I said "Come out or the girl dies" Cell said before grabbing Kayla's arm.

There you go Piccolo, theres a chapter ALL to you!

What will Piccolo do?

Will Cell really kill Kayla?


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own db, dbz, and/or dbgt!

Last time on Unfortionate:

It was a chapter all to Piccolo~ Piccolo is spying on Kayla and Cell, and Kayla finds herself in danger...again.

Piccolos Pov

I seen Cell grabbed Kayla's arm "Come out or the girl dies!" Cell yelled(that rhymed!) 'I might not want to reveal myself yet, If he try's to hurt her then I'll come out' I thought "Fine if your going to be like that HAAAA!" He yelled while powering up and then shooting a kai ball at Kayla, sending her into the rock wall(like what Cell did to Gohan when everyone thought he was dead) 'What have I done! I should of came out when I had the chance!' I thought before I stepped out of the shadows "Piccolo!" Cell said while getting into a defencive stance 'Gohan! I'm in a cave, I found the girl and Cell!, Please come quick'.

Gohans Pov

"Vegeta, have you seen Piccolo?" I asked Vegeta "You mean the green bug?! no I have not seen him!" Vegeta snapped 'I'm in a cave, I found the girl and Cell, Please come quick!' I stood there shocked 'Piccolo sounded s-so SCARED!' I thought before I flew torwards the cave.

Hi! If you read this story you HAVE to reveiw

You have to Reveiw if you read this spoiler for the next chapter:

Gohan Finds and rescues Kayla and Piccolo but somthing happens to Gohan...the war against Cell begins


	9. Poisoness

I do not own db, dbz, and/or dbgt.

Last time on Unfortianate:

Kayla is shot in a rock wall...Piccolo reveals himself and Gohan is on his way to save Kayla and Piccolo.

Piccolo's Pov

'Hurry up Gohan, I feel the girls life ene-' "Ka MeHa Me HAAA!" Cell yelled before shooting a kai ball at me.

I screamed and fell to the ground, I seen Cell walking torwards me and I felt a strong hand pull me up by my shirt "Hey...I know you were talking to Gohan" Cell said "How?!" I asked "I can read minds" he whispered before I felt Gohans Power Signature "Perfect" Cell said before flying torwards Gohan.

Gohans Pov

'Hurry up Gohan, I feel the Girls life ene-' Piccolo's sentence was cut off 'Piccolo?!' I yelled 'G-gohan g-get the g-girl a-and r-run' Piccolo said before I seen Cell in front of me, before I could cup my hands to do a KaMeHaMeHa wave, Cell flew torwards me and kicked me, I fell torwards the ground but Cell caught me by my arm, I seen Cell cut his hand with his claw, I seen his purple blood fall to the ground before he kicked me to the ground 'Piccolo?! where are you?!' I asked Piccolo, Cell flew down and raised his hand over my mouth , before I could react I felt his Blood in my mouth and I tried to stand up, I started coughing "Please make it stop!""What did you do to me?!" I begged "My blood is poisoness" Cell whispered.

The last thing I saw was Piccolo fighting Cell and a dark brown haired girl laying a few feet from me before I blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

I dont own Db, Dbz, and/or Dbgt.

Last time on Unfortianate:

Gohan is Poisoned by Cells blood!, and Piccolo saves Kayla, he then battles with Cell to save Kayla and Gohan!.

Piccolo's Pov

'I feel hopeless, Gohans out there, hurt and his life energy is faiding fast!, I have to do something!' I slowly got up and groaned in pain 'I have to deal with it, the girl and Gohan need help!' I walked torwards the rock wall and grabbed the girl and flew torwards Gohans power signature.

I seen Gohan on the ground with Cells bleeding hand over his mouth and his purple blood dripping in his mouth 'NO! his blood is poisoness' I thought before I seen Cell fly away and I ran out and set the girl by Gohan "Gohan?' Gohan wake up?!" I said franticaly trying to find his kai, Gohans eyes fluttered open "P-pi-picc-piccolo h-help" Gohan begged "Dont worry, I'll bring you to Dende and He'll heal you!" I said, he looked over at the girl, "Who is she?!" Gohan asked "Gohan, Its Kayla" I told him.

"Why, hello Piccolo, come to save Gohan and Kayla, I think its too late, there power levels are to low to survive" Cell said "Your wrong, Cell" I said "Solar Flare!" I yelled, while Cell was pain, I flew over to Gohan and the girl and grabbed their shirts.

I arrived at the lookout and

Goku's Pov

-"King Kai I have to talk to Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiotsu, and Vegeta" I said to King Kai "alright" King kai said before I put my hand on his sholder 'hey, guys' "goku?!" They said 'I need you guys to meet up with Piccolo and Gohan!' "K" they said.

Vegeta's Pov

"Yamcha! Piccolo and the brat are coming!" I yelled at Yamcha "ok, um... theres another power signature with them?!" I seen Piccolo flying torwards the lookout with two people in his hands.

"Dende, come here and heal them" Piccolo said while Dende walked over and healed the girl then the brat.

The girl woke up and slowly got up, once she got up I was shocked "K-kayla?!" I

said.

How does Vegeta know Kayla?

Will Gohan Survive?

Find out next time on Unfortianate


	11. Flashback

I do not own Db, Dbz, and/or Dbgt.

Last time on Unfortionate:

Gohan and Kayla is rescued by Piccolo and brought to the lookout, Kayla wakes up and Vegeta remembers her.

Vegeta's Pov

"K-kayla?!" I said "I thought you died when Freiza shot a death beam at you?!" I asked "V-vegeta?!".

Flashback(Kayla's pov)

I seen Zarbon walk up to me "Kayla, Freiza wants to see you" he said while smirking, I walked down the hall torwards Freiza's thrown room.

I walked in Freiza's thrown room "Kayla!" Freiza said "Yes, Lord Freiza" I said "I did not call you, so why're you here?!" Freiza asked "Zarbon said that you called for me" I said calmly "Dodoria, go get Zarbon" Freiza ordered.

"Zarbon, Did you or did you not tell Kayla that I called for her?!" Freiza asked "No, I didn't, Lord Freiza" Zarbon said "But, Freiza I sw-" I was cut off by Freiza "Its lord Freiza to you!"" Freiza yelled while standing up and walking torwards me .

I attempted to punch Freiza, only for him to catch my fist, I tried to kick him but he caught my leg "Zarbon, grab her tail" He ordered Zarbon, I felt strong hands grab my tail, I fell 'Oh crap I gotta use my tail as a belt more often' "Take her to the torchuring chamber or Dungon, I dont care, eather way she will die".

What will happen to Kayla?

Should she go to the Torchuring chambure or the Dungon?

Find out next time on Unfortionate

R&R

Should I write a Sequal?! XD


	12. End of the Flashback

I do not own DB, DBZ, and/or DBGT.

Last time on Unfortionate:

Vegeta asked Kayla, how she survived being shot in the chest by Freiza's Death beam, Flashback: Zarbon lies to Kayla and says that Freiza wants to talk to her, and is torchured.

_(FLASHBACK)_Kayla's pov

I woke up to my feet and hands bound together, in the Torchuring chamber, I struggled to get lose 'Holy Crap How tight do they have to bound the ki bands around my feet and wrists.

I looked out of the window, 'Vegeta, help, I'm in the torchuring chamber!' I said telepathically to Vegeta 'Hold on Kayla I'm getting Cooler' Vegeta replied.

Cooler's pov

I seen Vegeta run in my room "Cooler, Hurry Freiza's torchuring Kayla!" I said "What?!" I yelled 'Kayla is my servant not Freiza's' I thought.

"Freiza, Let Kayla go, Vegeta told me that you were torchuring her!" I yelled "Fine, Zarbon, go let the brat out and get Vegeta for me" Freiza ordered.

Freiza's pov

Cooler stormed into my thrown room "Freiza, let Kayla go!, Vegeta told me that you were Torchuring her" Cooler yelled 'Oh that little monkey is gunna get it!' I thought "Fine, Zarbon, go let the brat out and get Vegeta" I ordered.

Vegeta's pov

I seen Zarbon walk up to me with a unconcious Kayla in his hands, getting in a fighting stance "let. her. go" I said "No and Freiza wants to see you" I walked up to Freiza's room "Vegeta, why did you tell Cooler that I was torchuring Kayla?!" Freiza yelled "B-Because Kayla is my only freind" I said calmly, by this time Kayla woke up and was on her feet "Well, since I don't get to kill Kayla I'll just have to deal with you" Freiza said while shooting a death beam at me, out of the corner of my eye, I seen Kayla runnimg for me, she pushed me out of the way, the death beam hit her and went through her chest "Oops, wrong monkey" Freiza said while laughing.


	13. Gone

I do not own Db, Dbz, and/or Dbgt.

Last time on Unfortionate:

Flasback: Vegeta tells Cooler(Freiza's brother) that Freiza is torchuring Kayla, Freiza releases Kayla and try's to kill Vegeta with a Death Beam, but Kayla runs up and pushes Vegeta out of the way.

Kayla's pov

"V-vegeta How are you here?! I thought you died after I was shot with the death beam!" I said "N-no, Freiza torchured me, but he never attempted to kill me again" He said "Wheres Freiza?! I hope he is dead" I asked "Kakarot killed him years ago" Vegeta said "B-But How?! last time I seen him, his power level was only five""Vegeta! Where is your tail?!" I asked "It was cut off"vegeta said.

Gohans pov

"How do you guys know each other?" I asked Vegeta and the girl named, Kayla "Yah, Brat , renember Cooler?!" Vegeta said "Yah, he attacked me, and dad while we were on a camping trip" I said "Well, Freiza and Cooler got to choose one Saiyon for there servant, Freiza chose me, and Cooler chose Kayla, even though she was two years old" Vegeta explained "Oh, Ok" I said.

.

"Hey, Kayla do you want to go and meet my little brother, Goten and my mom, Chi-Chi" I asked Kayla "Sure" 'wow, she looks alot like Vegeta!' I thought.

(at the Son's house)

"Mom!" Gohan called "What?! Who is she and why is she in our house?!" The woman yelled "Mom, calm down, this is Kayla, she was th girl who was kidnapped by Cell!" Gohan said "Gohan, Your back!" a little boy said "who's she?" he asked while flying up and sitting on a tree branch "You can fly?!" I asked "Yah, Goten, this is Kayla, Kayla this is Goten" Gohan said "Hey, Gohan, can you teach me how to fly?! PLEASE!" I asked "Yah, just look for your ki and jump up in the air" I seen Kayla in the air, "Great job Kayla" Gohan said.

Goten lunged for me and tried to punch me in the face but I caught his fist "Goten! what're you doing?!" I asked "Kayla, close your eyes and look for your ki, then bring it out in your hands, then throw it at Goten" I looked for my ki 'there it is!' I brought it out in my hands and shot it at Goten "Ka...Me...Ha..Me...HAAA!" Goten yelled, a blue light shot out of his hands and at me, I felt something fall from my waist, Chi-Chi, Gohan and Goten stared at me curiously "Y-you have a t-tail, k-kayla" Goten said.

Cell's pov

I was standing in a tree spying Goten, Gohans little brother and Kayla spar 'Great, Kayla's a saiyon'.

Kayla's pov

"Alright, guys, I have to go to the lookout" I said "Ok, Kayla" Chi-Chi, Gohan and Goten said "Gohan, Thanks for teaching me how to fly!" I said before I flew off "Hi, Dende" I said "You can fly!?" he asked "Yah, Gohan taught me" I said "Ok Umm... follow me to where you will be sleeping" He said, I followed Dende into a room with a statue of a Dragon(Shenron XD) and a small bed with a wooden dresser "This is where you will be sleeping, You will wake up at 8:00 sharp for training with Piccolo".

I slid into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep, it was during the night when somthing zapped me and I woke up, I was wearing the same clothing the guy named Goku was wearing in my dream.

Piccolo's pov

I woke up and went into the room that the girl, Kayla was sleeping only to find that her sheets were sprawled on the floor and the dresser was knocked down 'what could've taken her?' I ran in Dendes room "Dende, wake up now!" I yelled "What?!" Dende said "Kayla's gone!"

What happened to Kayla?!

How will Vegeta react to Kayla going missing again?!

Find out Next time on Unfortionate

R&R


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Db, Dbz, and/or Dbgt.

Last time in Unfortunate:

Kayla meets Chi-Chi, Gohans mother and his little brother, Goten, Kayla stays at the lookout and meats Dende, The Earths guardian and Gohans best friend meanwhile during the night, Kayla is kidnapped by Cell.

Goku's pov

"King Kia!, whats going on?!" I asked "Cell's power signature is at the lookout and the girls power level is dropping like a rock" King Kia said "I need to talk to Goh-" I said, I looked over and seen a green figure appear with something in his hand "Hello" the mysterious creature said "Cell?!" I yelled "If you want the girl back, then tell Gohan that me and him are battling, No others aloud, well except Vegeta" Cell said.

I powered up and lunged at Cell 'I have to get her, if I don't Kayla, Vegeta and Gohan are in danger' I thought while I punched Cell in the face "King Kai! Grab the girl!" I yelled Cell swung his foot towards my head by I ducked, I seen King Kia grab the girl and run to the edge of snake way, put two fingers on his head and dissapear 'He must be going to King Yemma's' I thought, Cell looked over to where Kayla was "She's gone?!" Cell yelled "Yup" I said before Cell flew towards where King Kia was.

King Kia's pov

"King Yemma?!" I yelled "What do you want King Kia?!" King Yemma yelled "well, Cell is after this girl, she is alive and her name is Kayla" I said "Well, what do you want me to do?!" King Yemma yelled "Hello, I think you stole somthing of mine and I want it back" Cell said before he ran torwards me and everything went black.

What happened to King Kia?

Will Goku and King Yemma save Kayla?!

Find out next time on Unfortionate!


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own db, dbz, and/or dbgt.**

**Last time on Unfortionate: Cell shows up with kayla at King Kia and Goku's house and Cell and Goku battle, King Kia is knocked out after he brings Kayla to King Yemma.**

Goku's Pov

I flew down to King Yemma's, and seen King Kia on the ground, Unconcious, and five red ogres trying to pin Cell down "Goku! Grab the girl and go, we'll hold Cell off!" King Yemma yelled before grabbing Cells arm and throwing him into Hell "This is not the last time you'll see me!" Cell yelled before landing on the ground "Quick, close the door of Hell!" King Yemma yelled before the red ogres closed the door of Hell.

I grabbed Kayla and flew towards the living world , when I reached the living world, I used Instant transmission to go to the Kami House.

"Goku!...and girl I don't know" Bulma yelled when I arrived, I dove my hand into my pocket and pulled out a sensu bean "Bulma... this is Kayla" I said before putting Kayla on the ground and shoving the sensu bean into her mouth and forcing her to chew it. "Goku! Is this the new girl, Kayla?!" Krillin asked "Yah, this is Kayla" I said "Kayla, Kayla, wake up" I said softly, she did'nt do anything "I think she's in a coma" Bulma said "We need to get her to Dende and Piccolo" Krillin said before I instant transitioned to the lookout "Dende! I found Kayla!" I yelled, Piccolo walked into the crearing with Dende beside him, "Set her down here" Dende said.

I set Kayla down "Whats wrong with her?!" Piccolo asked "I don't know" I said, Dende put his hands on Kayla's stomach and his eyes widened "Whats wrong?!" I yelled "Ulm... Kayla's in a coma and is fighting something within herself".

**who is Kayla fighting?**

**how will veggie react**

**find out next time on...unfortionate**


	16. kidnappedagain

I do not own db, dbz, and/or dbgt.

Last time on _unfortunate_:

Goku takes Kayla to the lookout, where Dende heals her but says that Kayla won't wake up.

Goku's pov

I looked over at Piccolo, who was meditating, his eyes snapped open "Goku, go get "Vegeta!" Piccolo yelled "Why?!" I asked "Because I told you to" Piccolo snapped.

I put two fingers up to my forhead and disapeared and then appeared at the capsule corp.

Trunks looked surprised and then fell "Hi, Trunks... ummmm...I think you have a mini me behind you, Trunks" I said "Goku?! Your alive!" Trunks said exitedly "This is your son, Goku" Trunks explained "I-im Goten" The mini me said "This is your father, Goten" Trunks said "Daddy!" Goten yelled as he ran up to me and hugged me "Trunks, where is Vegeta?!" I asked.

"Do all my dad and you do is fight?!" Trunks yelled '_Goku, Hurry! get Vegeta, or the girl will die!_!' Piccolo yelled telepathicly "Goten, have you met Kayla?!" I asked "Yah why?" Goten asked "Well, she was kidnapped by Cell, and I saved her but now she's fighting for her life" I explained "Ok!" Goten ran off and walked around the corner with Vegeta "OK, let's go Kakarot" We flew to the lookout and Vegeta immediately ran to Kayla

Veggies pov

"Kayla, wake up, please" Vegeta said calmly "n-no" Kayla said "C-cell" Kayla said "Veg-veget-vegeta b-behi-behind you" Kayla warned.

"awww...look its mine and Cooler's maid's" A voice from behind me said before I was thrown to the side "Freiza!" I yelled as I turned super Saiyon "no, bad monkey, touch me and your little friend here will die" Freiza said coldly before using his/her tail to grab Kayla by the neck "Why should I wait

I do not own db, dbz, and/or dbgt.  
Last time on Unfortionate:  
Goku takes Kayla to the lookout, where Dende heals her but says that Kayla won't wake up.

Goku's pov

I looked over at Piccolo, who was metataiting, his eyes snapped open "Goku, go get "Vegeta!" Piccolo yelled "Why?!" I asked "Because I told you to" Piccolo snapped.

I put two fingers up to my forhead and disapeared and then appeared at the capsule corp.

Trunks looked surprised and then fell "Hi, Trunks... ummmm...I think you have a mini me behind you, Trunks" I said "Goku?! Your alive!" Trunks said exitedly "This is your son, Goku" Trunks explained "I-im Goten" The mini me said "This is your father, Goten" Trunks said "Daddy!" Goten yelled as he ran up to me and hugged me "Trunks, where is Vegeta?!" I asked.

"Do all my dad and you do is fight?!" Trunks yelled 'Goku, Hurry! get Vegeta, or the girl will die!' Piccolo yelled telepathicly "Goten, have you met Kayla?!" I asked "Yah why?" Goten asked "Well, she was kidnapped by Cell, and I saved her but now she's fighting for her life" I explained "Ok!" Goten ran off and walked around the corner with Vegeta "Ok, lets go Kakarot" We flew to the lookout and Vegeta immediatly ran to Kayla

Veggies pov

"Kayla, wake up, please" Vegeta said calmly "n-no" Kayla said "C-cell" Kayla said "Veg-veget-vegeta b-behi-behind you" Kayla warned.

"awww...look its mine and Cooler's maid's" A voice from behind me said before I was thrown to the side "Freiza!" I yelled as I turned super Saiyon "no, bad monkey, touch me and your little freind here will die" Freiza said coldly before using his/her tail to grab Kayla by the neck "Why should I wait, when your just going to kill her anyways?!" I yelled before I powered up "Freiza?!" Gohan yelled, as he walked in and seen Freiza, Vegeta and Kayla.

"Let her go!" Gohan yelled as he powered up, Freiza's eyes were full of fear and surprise and in fear of his life he flew off with Kayla back to Hell, like the coward he was.

What will happen to Kayla?  
Will Kayla fall in love with Gohan or Vegeta?  
Will Vegeta OR Gohan save Kayla?  
Find out next time on: Unfortionate

The end of this story is coming soon...and I need one answer, Should I make a Sequal?!  
Please answer, R&R  
PRESS  
THE  
BUTTON  
TO  
REVEIW

!  
!

, when your just going to kill her anyways?!" I yelled before I powered up "Freiza?!" Gohan yelled, as he walked in and seen Freiza, Vegeta and Kayla.

"Let her go!" Gohan yelled as he powered up, Freiza's eyes were full of fear and surprise and in fear of his life he flew off with Kayla back to Hell, like the coward he was.

What will happen to Kayla?

Will Kayla fall in love with Gohan or Vegeta?

Will Vegeta OR Gohan save Kayla?

Find out next time on: _unfortunate_

The end of this story is coming soon...and I need one answer, Should I make a Sequel?!

Please answer, R&R

PRESS

THE

BUTTON

TO

REVEIW

!

!

!


	17. Chapter 17

** Sorry for the long wait, I have a TON of homework!**

**Yay! I'm FINALLY updating!**

**Last time on Unfortionate: Goku meets Goten; Vegeta risks Kayla's life to kill Freiza, but Gohan stops him.**

**Kayla's pov**

I woke up, and looked around, there was hell-fire surrounding me Vegeta why, Why would you Risk my life for your pride. and where am I?! I thought. 'Kayla!' I heard someone telepathically talking to me, I jumped_ 'Who are you?_!' I asked ?'_'I'm King Kai, now where are you_ King Kai asked _'I think I'm in Hel_l' I said.

"Oh, look who's awake, the little saiyon girl, who was kidnapped by Cell" A man said as he turned the corner "King Vegeta!" I said "In the flesh" King Vegeta said "I hate you, you sold off your son and me to Freiza and Cooler!" I yelled.

"You litt-" King Vegeta was cut off by me "No, No you do not get to talk, you sold us to a MURDERER, just so you could live, You don't even deserve to be called a flippin King!" I screamed at Vegeta**(****_A/N:_**** As Kayla said, he does NOT deserve to be called a king)**, with that he lunged at me, but before he got to me, he was tackled to the ground by a familiar guy with a red hairband "Do not touch her, she is speaking the truth Vegeta, whether you like it or not, you..are..a..coward!".

Once Vegeta was on the ground, unconscious, "Lets go, I'm going to help you get out of here, you do not deserve to be in Hell, even if you were dead" Bardock said.

** I'm sorry for the long wait, I have a lot of reasons**

**1)School**

**2)Homework**

**3)Stress**

**4)I've been getting bullied, so I'm really sad:*(**

**5)I'm not getting Ideas**

**6) School**

**7) Writers Block**

**So now that's out of the way, I now have 5 fan fictions on my account, my newest story will be #1**

**#1)Kayla: The heart of the jewel(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

**#2)Kayla: The lost Demon(Inuyasha) **

**#3)Gingerkits Destiny(Warriors)**

**#4)Unfortionate(Dbz)**

**#5)The Ginger Scourge(Warriors)**

**OK, the story's that I'm working on are**

**1)Kayla:The heart of the Jewel( Yu-Gi-Oh)**

**2)Kayla:The lost Demon(Inuyasha)**

**3)Unfortionate(Dbz)**

**4)Gingerkits Destiny(Warriors)**

**Please Read and Review**

** Click**

** On**

** The**

** Button**

** Please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I haven't been thanking anyone for Reviewing lately, and I'm sorry for that, so I'm making a list of who reviews!**

**1)Dragonyahoo20(14 reviews, 1 favorite) **

**2)Cell loving Lady(6 Reviews)**

**3) Cell(1 Review) **

**4)Majin Candy(6 Reviews, and 1 favorite,)**

**5)Guest(2 Reviews)**

**6)Dragon angel(8 Reviews)**

**7)Kuzume(1 favorite, and 1 follow)**

**8)Rabai1125(1 favorite, and 1 follow)**

**Thank you, my fans for Reviewing, Favoring and Following my story, I WILL be making a sequal after this story is done, and please read and review!**

**I'll make sure that I post the next chapter soon! **


	19. Gohans confession

**Hi! How are my fans?Did you have a good Holloween? Anyways please read the Authors note on chap. 18, its very importent!**

**Thank you Majin Candy for reveiwing!**

**I'm going to try to make it up to you for not updating for a long time, so I will be working on this story all day, until my dad gets up and kicks me off his computer!**

**Last time on Unfortionate: **

**Kayla argues with King Vegeta, and he finally has enouph and attacks, but is saved by Bardock...but there is someone behind him?!**

**Kayla's pov**

"Fasha, you can come out now" Bardock said "I knew that, and why did I have to hide, while you got all the fun?" Fasha said as she walked out of the shadows "M-mother?!" I asked, surprised "K-kay-kayla!" My mother said "I thought that you died when Freiza was killed" Fasha said "Nope, but, when I was a still a servant for Cooler actually I was almost killed, by Freiza, they thought I was dead, and was thrown off the ship, and I finally landed on earth" I explained, Fasha gasped.

"We have to leave, Freiza and Cooler are coming" Bardock yelled, we flew threw the portal.

**(At the lookout)**

As I watched Bardock fly into hell "My daughter, I know that our meeting was short, but I have to leave, If I don't, I will fade, and my soul will become a ghost" Fasha said before flying into the depths of hell "NO! Mother...don't leave me...again" I screamed before I heard someone whisper in my ear _you will never be alone, you will always have me in your heart, and I will have you in mine._

"Kayla!" Gohan yelled as he ran over to me, I looked over, Cell was in the shadows _I will finally get my revenge, on Gohan and Kayla_ Cell thought before he formed a ki ball in his hand, and threw it at Gohan "Gohan watch out!" Kayla yelled as she ran in front of him.

**Gohans Pov**

I watched as Kayla talked to a women, and as I watched the women fly into the portal, I was actually sad as I heard Kayla scream "NO! Mother...don't leave me...again" She screamed "Kayla!" I yelled as I ran over to her "Gohan, watch out!" Kayla yelled as I looked at the ki blast, all of a sudden Kayla pushed me out of the way.

She screamed in pain, I wiped away the tears in my eyes as I ran over to Kayla "No...Kayla why did you do that?!" I yelled, I checked her pulse, it was faint, but it was still there "Why are you crying?!" Kayla said sternly "you better not die on me" I said, still hoping that Dende or my dad would show up with sensu beans "Why?! Why do you not want me to die? Vegeta does, he showed that when I was attacked by Freiza" Kayla said "B-Be-Because I-I L-Love Y-you"

**Omg...I almost cried writing this...Will Kayla die or live?!...Does Kayla like Gohan?!...Will help show up?!**

**Find out next time on: Unfortionate **

**Read and Reveiw!**


	20. Kayla vs Zarbon

**Hi! I hope you liked last chapter cuz it almost made me cry!**

**My thanks go out to Majin Candy for reviewing for chap. 19**

**So, the end of this story is coming*Sighing sadly* and I guess your wondering if I will make a Sequel and the answer is yes, these are the Idea's for it so far and I'm letting my dear fans choose!**

**1)Kayla's life BEFORE she met the Z-gang and was kidnapped by Cell**

**2)Kayla's life AFTER she met the Z-gang and was kidnapped by Cell**

**3)Kayla's daughters life**

**or do you want me to write a Sequel AND another Dbz story**

**Last time on Unfortunate Kayla escapes Hell, with Bardock and her mother, Fasha's help, but Kayla throws herself in front of Gohan, to save him from a lethal ki blast from Cell, and before Kayla goes slips into a coma , Gohan confesses that he loves her!**

**Kayla's pov**

_Where am I?! I thought I was killed Cell, when I took the blow for for Gohan!_ I thought as I floated, in Black, nothingness wait, what is that?! I thought as I seen a white light appear in front of me.

A women dressed in white had replaced the ball of light "Hello, my name is Mykoru" The women, apparently named Mykoru said "In order for you to get out of here, you must fight your worst fear".

The women named Mykoru dissapeared _What?! Zarbon is my worst fear because he is the reason I was almost killed, but wh-_ I was cut out of my thoughts by a familiar, light blue alien in front of me "Dammit!, I thought Freiza killed you!" Zarbon yelled "Nope" I said before I threw a punch at him, he caught my fist "You'll have to do better than that, monkey" Zarbon said.

"I was killed by a monkey**(Vegeta XD)** and I will NOT let it happen again!" Zarbon yelled as he transformed into his full form damn, his large muscles stuck out of his body, and he screamed in pain as his bones bent out of shape and he became more uglier_ he's ugly, but he's strong, I can give him that_ I thought.

I flew forwards, but I stopped "Dammit!" my vision in my left eye became blurry_ whats happening with my eye?!_ I thought as I looked up, and yelled "I'm not scared of you!" I yelled, Zarbon was there for one second, and then he dissipeared and Zarbon was gone.

**(With Gohan and the others)**

**Piccolo's pov**

I ran onto the scene where Gohan was fighting Cell Why is Gohan all powered up?! I thought, before I seen Kayla laying on the ground, blood leaking out of her left eye, I powered up, and yelled "Gohan! Go get help for Kaya! I will hold him off!".

**Hi! I hope you liked this chapter, and don't forget to vote, here I'll put it on here again.**

**So, the end of this story is coming*Sighing sadly* and I guess your wondering if I will make a Sequal, and the answer is yes, these are the Idea's for it so far and I'm letting my dear fans choose!**

**1)Kayla's life BEFORE she met the Z-gang and was kidnapped by Cell**

**2)Kayla's life AFTER she met the Z-gang and was kidnapped by Cell**

**3)Kayla's daughters life**

**or do you want me to write a Sequal AND another Dbz story**


End file.
